<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E &amp; E by assassi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170105">E &amp; E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi'>assassi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire Fam - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, the team finds out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had all just gathered around the table at the station’s living quarters, Bobby dishing out the diner he had prepared, when Buck and Eddie walked in. Buck looked nervous again while Eddie seemed to once again be the stoic voice of reason, Buck’s silent source of comfort and support. The blonde kept fidgeting with something in his hands. He looked like he braced himself before he spoke up.</p><p>“So, um…”, Buck started, eyes straying back to Eddie who nodded. “Since we’re all here, we’d like to do this formally and… Here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddie - Relationship, Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>E &amp; E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here, my first Buddie fic :) I totally think they should happen but I kinda doubt that, what with Tarlos in the meantime ;) (but Tarlos is cute too. I'll totally do a Tarlos fic too in the future :)) So that's a short one-shot that I kind of almost dreamt up last night :D Hopefully it's not too sappy and the right kind of fluff. Let me know what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E &amp; E</p><p> </p><p>It was Chimney who noticed it first. As it was, he paid it no mind. It was two in the morning and there was a lull after a hellish task downtown; if Buck was chilling out by doodling something on a piece of kitchen roll Chimney didn’t make a big deal out of it.</p><p>It seemed simple enough, two letters E, intertwined in a far more delicate way than Buck’s usual scrawl. There seemed to be at least three designs so far and Buck frowned at them, biting his lip. He kept tapping the black marker on the table nervously until another hand closed around his and thankfully stopped the annoying sound. Buck looked up. Eddie smiled, a barely there lift of his full lips, eyes glued on the three designs. He said nothing, just pointed out one of them. It was enough to make Buck fucking <em>beam</em>. He lifted his eyebrows, a silent <em>yeah</em>? Eddie’s smile turned softer and he nodded, squeezing Buck’s shoulder and walking over to the fridge.</p><p>Huh. Fucking next level of bromance, Chimney thought as he shook his head, wondering if he and Hen were the same.</p><hr/><p>In the following weeks he caught Buck arguing on the phone about “just simple white paper, no pearly glow and definitely no glitter!”, sending email after email about <em>preprint</em> and then finally okay-ing the last one with a proud smile.</p><p>Weird as fuck.</p><hr/><p>Hen was just as confused when she caught part of an obviously long conversation between Buck and Eddie.</p><p>“…really not sure, man. I mean, I know she’s just trying to help but… are we doing this, really?”, Buck bit his lip while flipping what seemed to be a catalogue of sorts. About flowers?</p><p>“Do you want to?”, Eddie asked simply.</p><p>Buck huffed, rolling his eyes. “It’s not just about me, Eddie, what do <em>you</em> think?”</p><p>Eddie shrugged. “I’m not really against it. It’s flowers, Buck, they don’t make you any less masculine.”</p><p>Buck hmm-ed, turning his focus back on the catalogue. “I mean, you know, if it’s not anything excessive. Maybe. What kind would you like?”</p><p>Eddie snorted. “What makes you think I have any idea about flowers?”</p><p>“Then <em>come actually look at these</em>, how about that, Diaz?”, Buck sassed.</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes. But there was a fond smile on his face as he scooted closer to look at the <em>flower catalogue</em> over Buck’s shoulder.</p><p>Huh. Fucking weird, Hen thought.</p><hr/><p>Buck was nervous.</p><p>He was a nervous ball of energy, pacing around in the locker room, changing dress shirts, trying to fix his already perfectly gelled hair and choosing between different ties. And wasn’t that a sight to behold? Buck and a tie?</p><p>He finally chose one and started fighting with it, trying and failing to make a decent knot, trembling fingers squeezing the fabric in frustration.</p><p>Bobby, quietly observing from the side, sighed and shook his head fondly. He was just about to step up when Eddie came behind Buck, fresh from a shower and already dressed in a another dress shirt and tie. His hands covered Buck’s and their eyes met in the mirror. Buck lowered his hands and surrendered himself to Eddie’s nimble fingers. In no time at all the tie was wrestled into a perfect knot, Eddie smiling gently behind Buck’s back and finally getting a small nervous smile back.</p><p>“Awe”, Athena cooed next to Bobby. “They grow up so fast, don’t they?”</p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes, used to his wife’s teasing when it came to his boys. He knew their relationship had never been strictly work-related and they were more like his own sons rather than subordinates.</p><p>“What’s that all about?”, Athena asked, nodding at the pair.</p><p>Bobby shrugged. “Buck mentioned something about meeting Eddie’s father.”</p><p>Athena nodded, looking vaguely impressed, before she stepped back, dragging Bobby along.</p><hr/><p>They had all just gathered around the table at the station’s living quarters, Bobby dishing out the diner he had prepared, when Buck and Eddie walked in. Buck looked nervous again while Eddie seemed to once again be the stoic voice of reason, Buck’s silent source of comfort and support. The blonde kept fidgeting with something in his hands. He looked like he braced himself before he spoke up.</p><p>“So, um…”, Buck started, eyes straying back to Eddie who nodded. “Since we’re all here, we’d like to do this formally and… Here.”</p><p>He handed out flat rectangular pieces of… something to each of their workmates and friends and when his hands were free he went back to fidgeting, looking around the room as if gauging their reactions.</p><p>The rectangular something turned out to be a…</p><p>“WEDDING INVITATION?!”, Chimney erupted.</p><p>It had the same intricate design of two intertwined E’s that Buck had been doodling all those weeks ago. Two E’s. Like…</p><p>“Eddie… and Evan”, he realized.</p><p>“Evan Buckley and Edmundo Diaz would like to formally invite you to their wedding on the fifth of June in St. Martin’s Church at 11 a.m.”, Hen read.</p><p>“Eddie’s father”, Bobby realized. “That wasn’t about meeting the Diaz family, was it?”</p><p>“Uh, it was a meeting with Father Jones, he will officiate the wedding”, Buck explained, frowning slightly. “You thought I was talking about Hector Diaz? I met his parents years ago.”</p><p>“Seriously guys, are you really surprised?”, Eddie asked.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“I mean…”</p><p>“Come on, guys, how could we…”</p><p>“Wait, wait…”, Buck smiled slowly, a devilish gleam in his eyes. “I think they just caught on. About <em>everything</em>, Eddie”, he grinned.</p><p>“Come on, guys, really?”, Eddie asked in disbelief. “We come to work together every day. <em>Because we live together</em>”, he said slowly as if explaining to a child, motioning between himself and a cackling Buck. “We practically raise a child together.”</p><p>“But we thought…”</p><p>"Like best friends, ya know..."</p><p>“I mean, you’ve always been touchy-feely but there’s no actual PDA, kissing or groping or…”</p><p>“That’s because <em>Edmundo</em> here is actually a very private person…”, Buck sing-songed.</p><p>“…and <em>dearest Evan</em> didn’t want you to jump to conclusions that he was back to Buck 1.0”, Eddie finished darkly.</p><p>“Which I’m not”, Buck added. “At all. I’m committed, like, <em>completely</em>…”</p><p>“They got it with the invitation, babe”, Eddie rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>“So, are you gonna come?”, Buck asked with big round excited-puppy eyes.</p><hr/><p>Eddie and Evan Buckley-Diaz got married on a hot day in June, on a small ceremony with only their family and very close loved ones.</p><p>It was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>